Happy birthday, Gin!
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: It's Gin's birthday and no one remembers it. He heads to the world of the living for the day. Will Gin have a good birthday?


**A/N: It's Gin's birthday and so I decided to put a hidden message in the story. If you guys want, you can try to find it. All you have to do it look for any capital letters where they don't belong, then put them in the order you find them in. BEware to read carefully so you don't miss any. Have fun. ^^**

A sigh escapes the third division capTain as he puts down another signed paper. It was September 10th, a normal day for anyone but him. It was his birthday but he wasn't in the mood for it. He leaned back and looked out the window. It was a good day to be out, not be inside with paperwork.

His mind then wandered to the past. His friends; Rangiku and Izuru, usually told him 'happy birthday' and took him out for lunch or a day from work. Though, for a long time now, they haven't said it to him. 'They forgot, but it's ta be expected, like meh, they're busy.' thought Gin. His gaze hit the paperwork but he sighed and got up.

He could finish it tomorrow. His was alone since Izuru left with Hisagi for a mission somewhere in the 77th district. He left his office, deciding to leave the Seireitai for the day. But wHere could he go? 'Hm, perhaps I could go ta tha world of tha livin.' thought Gin.

He headed to the gate and went through. In an instant, he was hovering over Karakura. He walked around till he came to the shop that ex-captain Kisuke Urahara ran. He went in but saw it was empty. Oh well, he only came here to fetch his gigai. He entered it easily and straightened the clothes.

He was in a light blue shirt and jeans. He shrugged, it'd have to do. He left the shop and started for the shopping district. It was alive with people and slightly loud. He didn't mind, it was better than the empty silence of his office.

Gin then took a seat on a bus bench and pulled out his soul pager. No messages and no hollow alerts. 'Good, then I won't be dragged back ta tha soul society.' thought Gin. He leaned back and sighed. It was really a nice place.

'Hard ta believe any trouble happens here.' thought Gin. "What the, Ichimaru-san?" asked a voice. He looked over to be shocked. Standing before him in a school uniform with a bag swung over his shoulder was substitute soul reaper; Ichigo Kurosaki. Gin felt a bit flustered, after he and some other ryokas invaded, he became intrested in the boy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo. There was no anger or annoyAnce, just friendly curiousity. 'Of course, we're allies now.' thought Gin. He only gave a calm smile to the teen. "Nah, came here ta get away from tha paperwork Yama-chan gave meh, and no need for tha formality, ya can call meh Gin." replied Gin.

"Alright, Gin, but you can't put it off, it'll just pile up." said Ichigo. "Ya, but ma vice-captain is out so I have ta do it all by ma-self." said Gin. Ichigo looked at him and the captain cursed silently. The teen had detected his hint of grief. "Do you need help then?" asked Ichigo.

Gin smiled and faced him fully. "Tha's nice of ya, but ya not supposed ta since ya only a substitue soul reaper." said Gin. "Like how your not supposed to be in the world of the living without a reason?" countered Ichigo. The maN chuckled and eyed the teen. "How true." said Gin.

Ichigo had sat down next to him and it made Gin happy. He was spending time with the teen. "So, what exactly do you plan on doing here?" asKed Ichigo. "Hm, don't know, nothin has sparked ma intrest yet." said Gin. Truthfully, he wanted Ichigo to stay longer, he only wished to spend the day with him.

'If I could, it'd make this birthday better than tha last few.' thought Gin. Ichigo nodded and stood up and Gin felt disappointed, but it didn't last. "Wanna come over to my place, my family is away for the day." offered Ichigo. Spending his birthday with his crush, alone, with no interuptions..."Alright, lead tha way." said Gin happily.

The teen walked away and Gin followed close behind. They soon came to the residental area and the man spotted a building with a sign that read 'KuroSaki clinic'. The teen unlocked the door and they went in. It was quiet, but not an empty quiet like with his office. "I'm going to change, feel free to make some tea if you want." said Ichigo.

Gin nodded and Ichigo went upstairs. The man put his hands in his pockets and strolled into the kitchen. He started some water and looked at the difFerent options of tea there was. Once settled on his choice, he brewed it. He poured a cup for himself and sat down, a secOnd cup pulled out.

He only took a sip when Ichigo came back. He was now dressed in a black V-neck T-shirt and jeans. Gin turned his head slightly to hide his blush. "Oh, you pulled out a cup for me?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, can't drink all this tea on ma own, now can I?" asked Gin.

Ichigo shrugged and sat down and pouRed himself some. Gin was happy as the teen drank some with him. "So, what can we do 'round here?" asked Gin. "Hm, I don't have any homework, so you want to watch some movies?" asked Ichigo. Gin thought for a moment before agreeing, it sounded like fun.

They finished there tea and moved to the living room. "What movie?" asked Gin. "You pick them." said Ichigo. The man was surprised but looked through the DVDs. He found a horror one about a ghost sHark.

He's heard of it and wanted to see it. Ichigo popped it in for him and the two settled down on the large couch. Through out the movie, Gin couldn't help but laugh and Gin snorted. By the end of the movie, he was still laughing. "Tha guy who got pulled inta tha toilet and eatten is ma favorite part." laughed Gin.

"Really, I thought it'd be the guy who drank some watEr and the shark burst out of him." said Ichigo. "Maybe, though it wasn't really horror if we were laughin." chuckled Gin. Gin picked some other shark horror movies but thought they were funny. "Is there any movies 'bout sharks tha ain't funny?" asked Gin. "Try 'Jaws'." said Ichigo.

Gin popped it in and through out the movie, Gin watched without laughing. "Huh, ya were right." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and saw it was cLose to six. "Hey, you wanna head out for something to eat?" asked Ichigo. Gin was unsure but he was hungry.

"Alright, any idea as ta where?" asked Gin. "There's an oden shop close to here, it's run by a man and his son, I know them well." said Ichigo. Gin nodded and followed Ichigo out the door. It wasn't a long walk, it took them to a small part of the residental area where he saw a small building. They went in to see some peoPle sitting, eatting at some tables.

"Ah, Ichigo, it's great to see you." said a voice. GIn then noticed a man with short blonde hair and beside him was a child with shorter blonde hair. "It's nice to see you again." said Ichigo. The man nodded and showed the two to the couNter top. IchiGo and Gin placed there orders and waited.

The aroma from the food made Gin's mouth water a bit. He really wanted to try it. The food soon arrived and Gin broke his chop stiCks. He lifted it up to his mouth and started to chew. He's tried oden before but nevEr this amazing before.

"How is it?" asked Ichigo after swalLowing some of his. "Best oden I ever had." said Gin. "I'm not surprised, the man who runs the shop makes it in a special way, it's a family secret so no one but his son knows it." said Ichigo. Gin nodded, eatting more of his oden. They both soon finished and the man felt happy.

This had been a fun birthday, maybe evEn the best yet. They thanked the man and the teen paid and they left. They stopped in the park since Gin wanted to watch the stars for a bit. "Nah, thanks Ichi." said Gin. "No problem, it was fun." said Ichigo.

Gin snorted But then sighed. "Something wrong?" asked Ichigo. Gin didn't reply, he only put his hands to the teen's face and pulled him close, kissing him gently. He expected Ichigo to shocked, but what the man _didn't_ expect was the teen to retuRn the kiss. They just sat there, exploring the other's mouth before pulling apart.

"It's about time." said Ichigo. This surprised Gin, did this mean Ichigo returned his feelings?! Ichigo leaned over and kissed Gin. This kiss was fiery and passionte and Gin purred before pulling the teen closer. They broke apart and Ichigo pecked his nose.

"Also, hAppy birthday." said Ichigo. Gin was shocked and stared at him. "How'd ya know it was ma birthday?" asked Gin. "Before I left the soul society, I found a bunch of spilled files in Yamamoto's office, I helped pick them up and I saw yours, you're birthday was written inside." said Ichigo. Gin snorted and kissed the teen's neck.

"Thanks for doin this, Ichi." said Gin. "I was happy to, but, how come Rangiku or Izuru didn't celebraTe with you?" asked Ichigo. "Nah, thEy forgot long ago, but it's fine." said Gin, holding the teen close. "How?" asked Ichigo in confusion. Gin only smiled and laced his finGers with the teen's. "One, I was able ta spend tha day with ya, two, this was tha best birthday I've ever had." said Gin.

Ichigo smiled and kIssed his cheek. "I'm glad." said Ichigo. The man smiled and got up. "Well, I best head back now." said Gin. Ichigo Nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you around." said Ichigo. Gin kisSed him deeply and looked into brown eyes with his sky-blue ones. "Damn straight." chuckled Gin. Lacing their fingers again, the two left the park.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin entered his office to see Rangiku and Izuru. "Captain Ichimaru, where were you?!" demanded Izuru. "Ya, you can't go wandering off on people." said Rangiku. "Nah, calm down, I only went out ta celebrate ma Birthday." said Gin. He was then amused at their shocked looks.

"Oh god, Gin, we're so sorry." saId Rangiku. "We forgot your biRthday, well, who knows how many times." said Izuru. "It's fine, ya can make iT up ta meh by finishin up ma work." said Gin. They nodded and went to his desk. Gin went to leave but Rangiku stopped him.

"Still, did you have a nice birthday?" asked Rangiku. He tHought, he spent the day with Ichigo, drinking tea, watching movies, having Dinner together, and finally starting a relAtionship with him at last. Gin smiled a true smile and looked at her. "It was tha best one Yet." said Gin.

_**A/N: Well, it's the end...HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIN! And to those who took part in what the first author's note, when u leave a review, plz also put what you got as the hidden message. Thxs 4 reading, bye-bye!**_


End file.
